With the rapid development in communications technology, mobile devices have become an integral part of many people's lives given the portability and the growing number of applications available on mobile devices. Today, individuals can perform a wide range of functions such as e-mail communications, web surfing, electronic commerce, etc. via mobile devices. Holding a mobile device can result in antenna loading, thereby affecting the antenna performance of the mobile device. Antenna loading can also occur when objects are placed in close proximity to the mobile device. When objects come in close proximity to an antenna, various issues may arise. For example, radio frequency (RF) power can be absorbed or blocked by the object and furthermore, the antenna impedance can change. Both of these issues cause a decrease in the radiated output power and the radiated sensitivity.